


Life in Shadows

by aintcha_kinda_gay



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadsla, I think this one doesn't have to be about Dadsla, Which I think means I did good???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintcha_kinda_gay/pseuds/aintcha_kinda_gay
Summary: Sonnets are stupidly hard. Dadsla's a favourite of mine so expect more poetry about it!
Kudos: 6





	Life in Shadows

_He sat alone in darkened shadows long,_

_a silent statue with his head hung low,_

_They did not see he sat with dormant song,_

_A promise, what if; aside tossed, alone,_

_But through the corner of his eye, he saw_

_a mirrored sight, but with wear, dust and time,_

_And he, once foe, now sat a one-man war,_

_Sat with broken heart, sat with shattered mind,_

_Then, he slowly turned to meet the boy's gaze,_

_With tear-stained cheeks and tortured soul near death,_

_He stared in thought, at the rhyme of long lost days,_

_He spoke so soft, with echo of a breath,_

_"If you want to be you, never be him."_

_Then offered his hand to his newfound kin._


End file.
